


I'll Take Care of You

by nerdlexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester joins the high school drama production of The Sound of Music. Not that Dean likes to act, or even enjoys the lame school plays, but this year, Dean has a perfectly good reason. This year, the blue-eyed boy Dean has had a crush on for quite some time is in the performance. And what better way to get to know Castiel Novak than run lines with him and possibly sing a duet with him during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a writing challenge, which is the DestielFicletChallenge brought to you by Tumblr. The prompt is that the ficlet must contain or be based a song from a musical. I received Sixteen Going on Seventeen from The Sound of Music. I absolutely LOVE this musical. I watch it all the time. I'm not exaggerating... I'm pretty obsessed. It's my all-time favorite movie.

Dean Winchester is the type of person who wouldn't be caught dead in a school drama production, so why is he here now, standing on the stage, helping move sets around? It could have something to do with the dark haired, blue eyed boy walking in front of him. Castiel Novak - the guy Dean has had a crush on for quite some time - is currently unintentionally putting on a show for Dean Winchester, and damn is Dean thinking he made a good choice to join the play. 

When Dean's younger brother, Sammy, came home last week ecstatic, he just had to find out why. At the time, Dean was regretting that he asked, but now is he so thankful. Because finally Dean is going to get the courage to ask Castiel out. Sure they've talked, and Dean has attempted flirting with him, but Cas doesn't quite seem to catch on. Now though, Dean knows just how to go about it so that there's no miscommunication. 

When Sam told Dean all about this year's school production, Dean had no idea what has gotten into his brother. Sam - though he's been in a couple of plays here and there - is not the type to be in a musical. Sure he'll watch them on family movie night, but performing in one? Not his brother. So, of course Dean got down to the bottom of it. Sammy had a little inspiration like Dean did, except, this time, instead of a blue-eyed brunette, it's a blue-eyed blonde named Jessica Moore.

And seeing her today, Dean must say Sammy's got good taste. However, today Dean isn't worried about Sam and his love life, he's worried about his own. Soon, the director should tell them to practice their lines, and Dean is anxious with anticipation. If he misses his shot, he doesn't have a backup plan prepared. So right now he's a little worried that this might fall through. What if Cas thinks it's a lame attempt? To be honest, Dean is starting to think it is the longer time goes by. No, he can't - he won't - back down now. 

Soon enough with boxes unloaded and props in their place, the director, Mr. Singer, calls time for students to practice their lines before their first run-through. It's time for his plan to take place. 

Dean looks around, searching for Castiel, but instead he sees his brother approaching.

"Hey, Dean. Do you want someone to run lines with?" Sam asks.

"Um..." Dean scratches his head. He doesn't want to deny his brother if Sam asks for them to practice together, but he doesn't want to miss his chance with Cas.

Sam just giggles at his brother frantically searching the room. "Cas is behind the curtain. He's got a duet later, so he's practicing-" Dean frowns. "with the CD." He quickly adds, changing Dean's attitude, and Sam rolls his eyes. 

"But what about you?" Dean asks. 

"I'll be fine. I'm actually gonna go practice with Jess. I just wanted to see if you needed anyone first."

"Thanks little bro." Dean ruffles Sammy's hair. "Go get you some... I mean, not like that, you're too young-"

"I get it, Dean. Just go." Sam gives a lopsided grin and shoves Dean in the direction of Castiel. Dean follows the path towards the curtain, where a singing Cas is located. Pulling back the blue velvet drape, he sees Castiel setting up the CD player and preparing the lyrics. 

Dean takes a breath then clears his throat, hoping to gain Castiel's attention without startling him. However, when he turns around, those blue eyes staring at him makes Dean freeze. Quickly, Dean snaps out of whatever trance he's in. 

"Heya, Cas." Dean rubs the back of his neck, slightly nervous. 

"Dean?" Castiel seems clearly confused by Dean's presence. "Do you- is there something you need?"

Dean and Castiel have been friends for awhile, but not as long as Dean has had a crush on him. After some encouragement from Sammy, Dean decided to actually talk to Castiel, and eventually the became friends. 

"No, no. I just, um..." Damnit Dean! Focus! Come on, you can do this. Stop being so nervous. Talk to him. Ask him out. Castiel just laughs. "What?" Dean flusters, embarrassed and wonders what Cas is laughing at. 

Castiel rolls his eyes, pushes a button on the CD player, then says, "You're cute." He grins. 

"W-what?" But before the conversation continues, music plays and Dean feels as if he's in the middle of a musical number... which he kind of is... Soon his attitude changes. Oh-no, he thinks. 

"You wait, little girl," Castiel sings. 

"Um, I'm a dude..."

"on an empty stage-" Dean sees Cas walk towards a switch. "-for fate to turn the light on." Click. Dean shakes his head and laughs. "Your life, little girl,"

"Again, I'm a dude." 

"is an empty page that men will want to write on." Castiel smirks and Dean quirks his eyebrow. 

"To write on." Dean repeats. It's a good thing Sam made him re-watch the movie a few days ago. Ironically enough, this song fits perfectly for the two of them; Dean is sixteen while Cas is seventeen. 

The music picks up, and Castiel continues, "You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby, it's time to think." Castiel even does the motions like in the movie. 

"Baby, huh?" Dean teasingly grins. 

"Better beware, be canny and careful, baby, you're on the brink." Soon enough, Dean is swept into the song, dancing along with Cas.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine."

"There better be pie." Dean adds, enjoying his snarky little comments.

"Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men."

"I highly doubt that." Dean laughs. 

"Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken."

"Sure.."

"You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do."

"Already have that."

"I am seventeen going on eighteen. I'll take care of you."

"Yet, somehow I'm definitely okay with that." Dean grins, and Castiel laughs at his idiocy. Castiel hands Dean the sheet with the lyrics on it, and he graciously takes it, jumping right into the song. 

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naive." Dean mocks the girly moves from the film. "Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I believe."

Castiel just stands there quietly, smiling and in awe. Dean nudges him to do the same as he did with Cas. 

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose."

"So innocent." Castiel adds.

"Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those."

"A lot, I bet."

"Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken." 

Castiel can't help but laugh at Dean, who is running his fingers up Cas' arm. 

"I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen. I'll depend on you."

The music somehow fades out in the background, though Dean knows it's not completely over. However, he doesn't care because right now his and Castiel's faces are just inches apart. They are just staring at each other, and suddenly, Dean has the courage to look down at Castiel's lips, leaning in, hoping he doesn't ruin his chance and friendship with Castiel. But Cas leans in too, and eventually their lips meet. Dean knows the kiss doesn't last as long as it felt, or as long as he had hoped, but it was still amazing. 

When he moves back a few steps, sees Castiel smiling. Who knew all it took for Cas to understand Dean's flirting was for a musical number? Both Castiel and Dean jump when applause starts. They face the curtain to see Sam and Jess laughing and clapping. Dean rolls his eyes, but decides to give a big finish and end the scene.

Dean steps forward, spreading his arms wide. "Whhheeeeeeeeeee!" He squeals and brings his hands back together, giving a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is pretty short, and not even close to 10k, but this is exactly what I pictured and couldn't ask for anything better. I've had writers block with this story for quite some time, but then everything finally came to me. I'm actually very pleased with this. I hope you guys like it too! I would love to get some feedback on this, so I know how I'm doing. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
